Growing up all over again
by GUITARCHIC-WITH-ATTITUDE
Summary: how would you like to go through your life again from day one well poor bella has to do just that but when its finished will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Growing up all over again**

Preface

How would you like to be sent away, then having to grow up all over again starting from year one all the way up to your normal 16 year old self, well that's what happened to me and this is how it went.

Chapter one

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella, Isa, Is or Izzie basically anything other than Isabella ugh just thinking about that name gives me shivers.

My mum was human, you will understand why I called her human, I mean you would think that me and my dad would be human too huh anyway my mum was human and she died just after giving birth to me and naming me.

My dad is a vampire while I am a half vampire you would think it's impossible but you see a half vampire is half human half vampire my species is called hybrid.

I have grown up to be a reckless 16 year old, I drink and I love to do anything that my dad thinks is dangerous, I mean I'm a half vampire, I know I am not as strong as a vampire but still, you see why I do this stuff right? I am 16 and I will always be 16.

My dad has had enough of me swearing, drinking, doing stunts on motor bikes, going cliff diving and hanging out with werewolves' etcetera.

So he called up one of his friend's who was 21 when he was changed into a vampire to pick me up and take me away today to live with him and the thing is I don't even know where he lives I mean it could be some boring tiny town if I'm unlucky but then again how much more un lucky can I be today oh joy.

So right now I was packing my suit cases and packed my entire designer clothing I had nine massive suit cases, 5 had clothes, two had shoes, one had bags and one had accessories.

I also had 5 pretty big make-up cases.

I was wearing at the moment faded blue ripped skinny jeans with a purple top that says pinko in black across my the top which lies on my full c cup breasts, with my leather jacket and knee high black boots along with my black leather £1.290 yves Saint Laurent bag.

I changed my eye colour to violet and added electric purple streaks in my long brown hair; you see some vampires and half vampires have powers. I can shape-shift into anything and alter any part of my body as you may of just noticed** (in this Bella is not a shield). **

I had just put my last suit case down stairs when the door bell rang.

My father Charlie was in the living room so he couldn't answer the door, ha living room since when are the people here living, watching some basket ball game.

You would think the vampire had other more interesting things to do that don't include sitting on a couch with a bottle of animal blood watching a game on the plasma TV its absolutely ridiculous and he thinks that me being reckless and a love for shopping is because of teenage hormones.

I mean hello earth to Charlie you were the one who didn't exactly bring me up very well, I would have done so much better with a mum in the house not that I didn't like being as suicidal as I am, its exhilarating I can give you that but I end up being grounded everyday not that that has ever stopped me but it's a pain ya know.

So I went up and unlocked the front door and there I see not the grouchy man I was expecting but a bronze haired golden eyed beauty. I couldn't help but to stand there wide eyes and pop my gum to stop myself standing there with my mouth open as wide as my eyes.

I snapped out of my shock and held out my hand.

"Hey, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but please feel free to call me whatever you want" I said breathlessly in his ear before popping my gum one last time against his ear as well before I pulled back still with my hand held out.

He took my hand and shook it while replying with.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella my name is Edward Anthony Mason" I nodded my head towards him before asking him to inside.

Charlie got up from the couch and turned the TV off before shaking hands with his friend and they started talking trying to catch up with what they had missed of each other in the last 20 years and if they had met anyone blah blah blah.

I sort of spaced out after a bit and a few minutes later brought back to the present by Charlie.

"Bella are you ready?" Charlie asked me wait what I'm leaving straight away and he doesn't even tell me goodbye well thanks dad.

"What were leaving straight away" I voiced my shock.

"yes we've got to catch the plane to Seattle we are not running with all this luggage then we have to drive to my house in the middle of a forest in forks" said Edward god does my dad know he is sending me to the rainiest place in Washington and what do you know its small and boring my luck has officially ran out but anyway Charlie probably doesn't he doesn't pay attention to that only the sports channels, I mean what do men see in sports anyway it's just a bunch of sweaty guys, I mean yuck if I do say so myself well that's unless they have muscles actually worth noticing.

"What you live in forks but that's the rainiest place in Washington" I told Edward glaring at him.

"I don't care you are my responsibility and for me to look after you, you have to live with me and no buts" he said sternly well I now know I probably won't get away with anything urg this is a nightmare.

"Fine" I say walking into the hall way and out the door dragging two of my suitcases on their wheels with a make-up case perched on top of each one, exiting the mansion and there on the drive way is a glossy black truck. Edward and Charlie brought out the rest of my stuff and put it in the back of the truck.

Charlie then went back inside and again no goodbye. Edward opened the passenger door for me to get in which I did. Edward then walked round and got in the driver's side of the truck.

The drive to the airport and the plane ride was an uncomfortable silence.

We got off the plane and put my luggage in a silver Volvo. Edward then broke the silence by saying.

"Now baby doll when in my house I have rules

Never do anything without asking meWhen we get in to my house and from now on are you will call me daddyWe will start your whole life again from when you were one by using your powers and you will grow at the rate of a humanI will be the one to change your appearance by using my powers which are I can use other vampires powers and mind readNo boyfriends the only man you will ever touch is meYou will grow up how I want you toNever use language above that of a little girlSpeak like a little girl also

Okay baby girl" I sat there shocked at his words that all I could do is nod "good girl" he said in praise.

"What happens if I don't obey" I said curiously, finding my voice

"Well baby you get punished" and the saying is still true curiosity killed the cat but in this case the half vampire.

"Why did you call me baby, baby girl and baby doll?" I asked not that I didn't like him calling me that by all means.

"Didn't you say back at Charlie's house that I could call you whatever you want and baby girl is fitting cause soon you will be my baby girl wont ya plus you know if it wasn't for getting to look after you I wouldn't have befriended the man " huh that's true.

"How do you know that, you befriended Charlie before I was born?"

"I have a friend who can see the future" he says simply

The rest of the car journey was an awkward silence so I put more gum in my mouth and used it to keep myself entertained and to annoy Edward.

We got to his house well mansion and got all my luggage inside he then went to the under the stairs cupboard and put my entire luggage in there.

"You won't need this stuff till you're sixteen again, so it's in the cupboard which is vampire proof" he said to me and like I said this is so unfair and I'm so unlucky. "Right before I turn you into a one year old, are you a virgin" what I'm not answering that.

"I'm not saying" I told him. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me into a white room with a table "wait what do, you think you're doing? I seriously don't like being man handled"

"you won't answer me so we are doing this my way and the hard way" he pulled of my boots, jeans and panties then laid and strapped me to the table he spread my legs apart and I was whimpering and struggling to get off the table he then got two of his fingers and jabbed them inside my wet pussy.

Of course I wasn't a virgin suddenly I felt pain after he pulled his fingers out of me.

"What is happening?" I asked him while clenching my fists.

"I am making you a virgin again" he said simply he was obviously using my powers to do so.

When the pain went I could feel my-self shrinking he was tuning me into a fringing one year old.

When he was done I was lying there as a naked baby he picked me up and started cooing me and messing with my now just gone passed chin length brown hair.

"Who's a cute little baby, we will go up and see your room and then I will give you a bath so that I can change you yeah baby girl" I understood everything he said but when I tried to speak it just came out like how a baby spoke in a gurgle.

"To explain the gurgle it will only happen whenever you try and talk anything above baby talk" he said to me, as we walked out of the door and down the hallway.

He carried me up stairs and I was wiggling to get out off his arms the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Growing up all over again**

Chapter 2

We got upstairs and turned into a room it was a soft purple colour with lace curtains a crystal chandelier hanging from the white ceiling. There was no cracks in the paint work at all, there was a baby cot, a changing station, a walk in wardrobe and toys all about the floor, a bed side table with one of those devices so you can check on the baby if you're in another room, sort of like a walky talky.

"Do you like your new bedroom baby girl" Edward cooed at me, he then walked out the room and into another room next door. When we entered I saw that it was a bathroom.

He sat me in a bouncy seat thing which was attached to the door frame and turned on the taps of the bath tub and only filled it up with a little hot water.

When he put me in the tub it only was up to my hip and freezing that I kept on squirming as I tried to get up but obviously my legs were too weak.

"Stay, be a good girl for daddy, I don't want to have to give you a time out" he said holding me down.

You have got to be kidding me what do I look like a baby well yeah I do now but I'm still 16 for crying out loud aren't i?

He started washing me with soap and shaved of the hair I still had where babies don't.

He then got the bottle of Johnson's no more tears baby shampoo and washed my hair after rinsing and repeat he got me out of the bath he wrapped me up in a towel and carried me to my bedroom.

He laid me on the mat on the changing table after he finished drying me. He looked at the shelf underneath the table and picked up two tubs and a diaper.

He then put the stuff at the end of the table and opened my legs again he took the smaller one of the two tubs and unscrewed the lid. He put his hands in when he took them out I could see that it was a sort of cream, most likely a rash cream, he smeared the stuff all over my shaved pussy.

He then got the other tub which was Johnson's baby powder and shook that all other my pussy as well, he then put the diaper on me and put it in place.

"Who's a good girl" said Edward and he started blowing raspberries on my tummy like a mother and father would do to a baby but I had no experience of it so when he did it, it tickled and I giggled. "Stay Bella and be a good girl while daddy goes and gets you something to wear" he said and kissed my forehead before he left.

He came back holding pink booties and a pink onsie which says on it 'daddy's little princess'. He put down the booties and still holding the onsie he sat me up and put my head and arms through the right holes, he did the poppers up the side and crotch.

He grabbed the booties and slipped them on my feet.

"Are you hungry princess" Edward asked. I didn't want to get punished so I answered with.

"Dada, Bella hungry"

"I will take that as a yes" said Edward and he picked me up and carried me back downstairs and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was very umm high tech the draws opened when you touched them and closed without a sound, the floor tiles were grey, white counter tops, black draws and green splash backs, it also had blue luminous floor lights.

He put me in a pink high chair and opened the door to the black smeg fridge. I saw him get out a little glass tub he also got out a baby spoon out of one of the draws before he came over with a chair and sat in front of me.

He unscrewed the lid and dug the spoon into the baby food he then asked me to open my mouth by saying.

"Open the tunnel here comes the train" after 15 minutes of this I was finished and he washed up and filled a baby bottle with milk.

He then carried me up to my room and sat in a rocking chair which I hadn't noticed before.

He placed me on his lap like how you hold a baby when you're about to feed them and placed the bottle cap between my lips, he tipped the bottle back and I sucked greedily on the cap till the bottle was empty.

He then turned me around so I was facing the wall and over his shoulder, he then started to pat my back trying to burp me but it was well would be embarrassing so I tried not to.

"Princess if you don't let me burp you I'm going to have to punish you" Edward said.

So in the end I ended up letting him burp me.

When I was finished he placed me down on my stomach in the cot. After he had kissed my head and cheeks he then said good night, turned out the lights and left the room.

I didn't sleep very well as the cot was extremely uncomfy.


End file.
